Vocaloid High School Host Club
by Miittan
Summary: Rin Kagamine, the district's most intelligent student enters a new world: High School. At first, Rin is an outcast until she meets the famous Host Club of Krypton High, and the members are the five most beautiful men in the school! Which of these men can make her heart race? But first, how will Rin get through the trouble of being mistaken as...!
1. Chapter 1: Mistaken For What You're Not

**Hello! It's Miittan! This is my first fanfic so please don't be harsh. I'm a HUGE Rin X Len, Rin X Kaito, Rin X Piko, Rin X Mikuo, and Rin X Gakupo fangirl so... Please, if you don't like the couples don't read and don't get offended. Well.. On to the story then!**

_Italicized = Thoughts_

_**Chapter 1: Mistaken For What You're Not**_

Rin's POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Mmm... Please... Stop it..."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My eyes jerked open. _W-what?! 7:30?! I'm late for school!_

My entire self flipped and jerked around like waffles on a pan as I shuffled to get my brand new, HIGH SCHOOL uniform on.

_Ahh.. The feeling of becoming a high school student. _

I slid open the door that was separating me from the balcony. I breathe in the wonderful, fresh air of the outside world. Below me are teenagers in the direction of high school. It's perfectly easy to tell which high school every student is attending because of the unique styles of our uniforms. Seeing so many students made my heart race. Butterflies churned in my stomach indicating how nervous I am. _I better not blow my first day of high school._ I slapped my face knowing I was JUST about to because I'm running late. Yes, this disappointment is known as my morning.

"Whoa.."

Just a few steps ahead was a whole new world. High school. The words made for every teenager. But, this high school was much more different than I had imagined. It's so gorgeous and everything was made with expensive material. The building, gates, and stairs were made of shiny marble. _Hope I don't slip._

And of course, the opening ceremony was first.

Looking around, there was no one I recognized from any of my older schools. Each and every face was new. I wonder why I don't know that much people even after attending 108 different schools. I was always forced to transfer to so many schools for some unknown reason that has been my life goal to find out. I was only 14 and I already hold so many mysteries that I myself do not know. This rich kid school was so expensive that I was forced to study past my limit to get a scholarship. Now, I was known as the smartest in the entire student body.

The classroom wasn't any different.

People already created their own groups. Everyone's face was also still unknown to me. And to make things worse, not one person has looked me in the eye to try talking to me. _It feels so terrible to be the only one left out. _

By lunch time, I was still left alone. I could also feel tension from the amount of eyes that were laid on me. It was so nerve-wracking that I jumped out of my seat to eat in a private room. Suddenly, while rushing to a private area, I bumped rock-hard into another student who spilled grape juice all over my WHITE uniform. _My first day of high school and I blew it! I blew it! _Tears were forming so I ran away before I even gave a chance to let the student apologize. Before I knew it, I landed in front of the infirmary.

It was rude to enter before knocking but not one response came when I did. "Excuse me," I said apologetically, "I'm entering the room." No one was in, not even the nurse.

_There has GOT to be spare uniforms in here._

I jumped in joy to find out there was, but to my disappointment, they're actually all uniforms for...

I walked out of the infirmary, face blushing in embarrassment when EVERY SINGLE person began to stare at me. Feeling the tension rising up again, I popped into the nearest room I thought was empty. To my surprise, I was wrong.

Five, absolutely beautiful guys stood at the center of the room with all of their eyes focused on me.

"Hmm... Well, what do we have here?" a dark, blue-haired person questioned.

"We've never had a customer like you in our business." a blonde-haired boy directed to me.

"King, what shall we do about this?" asked the blonde to the blue-haired person.

"So," said the blue-haired person to me, "Which is your type?"

I looked at him in confusion, "Eh?"

"Okay... Then I shall tell you!" he said.

"I am the King (a.k.a the leader) of this group. My name is Kaito. Shion, Kaito. This blonde-haired boy is Kagamine, Len, the number 1 shota of this school. This purple-haired man is Kamui, Gakupo, the school's strongest samurai. This blue-green-haired boy is Hatsune, Mikuo, the prince of this school and who is also the brother of Hatsune, Miku from the popular modeling group in Krypton Records. And last but not least, this silver-haired boy is Utatane, Piko, the number 2 shota of this school and is also known as the smartest guy here."

"You forgot to add that you're an ice cream lover." they all snorted.

"Shut up, banana boy, eggplant man, leek hero, and USB drone." Kaito snorted.

_Are these people nuts?_

"So, may I ask, who is your type? The Wild Gakupo? The Shota Len? The Princely Mikuo? The Gentle Piko? Or, do you prefer me, the best of the group, Kaito?"

"I'm leaving," I said turning to the door.

"W-wait!" They all yelled.

"Wow, someone who is way smarter than me but who would've thought he was gay?" Piko laughed.

_Okay, now that's not gentle. W-wait.. WHAT?! GAY?!_

"G-gay?" I said aloud.

No way... No wonder... The uniform I was wearing was the boy's uniform for this school so does that mean...

Everyone thought I was a _**GUY**_?


	2. Chapter 2: Please Take Care Of Me!

**Hello, my lovelies! Miittan is back with a new chapter for _Vocaloid High School Host Club_! I truly hope you enjoy.**

_**Chapter 2: Please Take Care Of Me!**_

Rin's POV:

_**I **am being mistaken as a **GUY**?! I mean, sure, I'm wearing a guy's uniform and my hair is super short and messy but.._ _THESE FOOLS THINK I'M GAY?! Well, how about we play with them, shall we? _**(Rin is pure evil)**

"Okay, first of all, I'm not gay!" I yelled in fury.

"Then, why are you here?" they all asked.

"What's wrong with being here?"

The five gorgeous boys focused their beautiful eyes at me in shock.

"D-don't tell me you don't know!" Kagamine-san exclaimed.

"Now, now, Len. You're new here aren't you, Rin-kun? Then, I'll tell you all you need to know about us. We are known as Vocaloid High's Host Club, the most famous club in this school. We treat all as royalty and all of the members of this club act out certain roles to cater to everyone's need. I am the one who founded this amazing club!" Kaito boasted. "Of course, girls are the only customers we receive but it's a first to receive a boy (you.)"

"Okay, look... I just came to this school to study and succeed in life. I don't care about some Host Club. Whatever, I'm leaving."

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" They all yelled.

"What do you want?" _Damn it. I just wanna leave. Who cares about revenge for being called gay. I'm a girl anyways._

All five of them walk closer to me examining me as if I'm some test subject.

"W-what?" They're so close that I begin to stutter. I was never really good with gorgeous men (was I?). And I've only stumbled upon a few during my lifetime. Having such men so close to me is a first. I begin to hope I don't blush.

All of a sudden, they all rush to the very back of the room. I can faintly hear them whispering but I don't understand a single word.

After a few minutes, they all turn around with an idiotic grin on their faces. _Just what are they planning?_

The next thing I know is that they jump on top of me and I black out.

*Sounds of muffled voices becoming clearer and clearer.* _What's going on? __Where am I?_

"Do you think he'll be good for the role?"

"Yes, he's perfect. The girl-like face, the Len-like blonde hair that everyone adores, he's perfect for an extra. We'll certainly gain much more reputation and money out of this." _Money? AM I BEING SOLD AS A PROSTITUTE?!_

"Shh! He's waking up! He's waking up!"

"Mmm..." I mumble. "Where am I? What's going on?" I scanned the room knowing that I'm still in the club room.

"Hello Rin-kun! Did you have a good sleep?" Kaito said trying to avoid the question. "Don't worry! You're still in the club room and all we did was... weeellllll... we **kinda **"upgraded" your looks. Look in the mirror!"

I did as he said and... _What the- Is that really me?! _Through the mirror I see a boy with spiky, blonde hair with black hairpins pushing the bangs to the side... _No.. That "boy" is ME! They cut my hair even shorter! Now it's MUCH more impossible to tell if I'm a girl! This is absolutely the worst!_

"Oh.. And just so you know.." added Len. "We also found out you're a girl. But don't worry we'll keep it as a secret."

"Yeah? Well, I wasn't even aiming to look like a guy! My uniform was ruined and I had to look for a spare and this was the only uniform I found!"

"I see.. Well, how about you keep pretending to be a boy? We could definitely use you. You'd be a perfect addition to our club!"

"No way in hell!" _I'm __**DEFINITELY **__not gonna let them use me!_

"Ah.. You're very stubborn. Well, I guess we'd have to keep you locked up in here until you agree." Piko snickered.

_Locked up?! What the-?! _I tried struggling to leave but my feet and my left hand was chained to the furniture.

"Let me go!"

Piko did a very sexy smirk and said, "We'll let you go on one condition."

"W-what's that?" I grew nervous to what that condition was.

"You are to sign this." All of the guys laughed.

_Devils behind angelic faces. Geez.. I'm not in some novel! _**(Actually you ARE in some novel)**_ This is mutiny!_

"F-fine." The paper was handed to me with a ball pen. I hesitated for a moment before deciding to sell myself off to these 'devils.' _Maybe I can run away after they let me go.. YEAH!_

"Oh.. And if you're thinking about running away, we will surely chase after you to the very ends of Earth. I hope you have a passport." Piko laughed like some mad scientist in a horror movie. "Don't underestimate the Utatane sources."

_Mutiny._

The club room was full of girls after flipping the "Sorry, we're closed" sign to "Currently in business."

_Umm... I feel like I'm being observed very, very, VERY closely._ The tension heats up my entire body again. I turn to see the entire room looking at me.

"Umm... H-hello." My butterflies churn even harder.

"Oooh! A commoner! So very handsome too!"

"I wonder what he's like!"

"He kinda looks like a girl! How cute!"

The whole room was in uproar.

"Please, settle down, my fair princesses." Kaito gave a gentle smile to the whole crowd. That smile caused dozens of nosebleeds and the room going, "Kya! Kya! It's Kaito-sempai!"

I just rolled my eyes, hiding my attitude from the crowd so no one finds out about my attitude and grudge against this horrid club.

"I would like to announce the newest member of our 'Kingdom' (Host Club)." Kaito announced pointing towards me.

The room went dead silent.

_Are they waiting for me to say something?_

…

"Hello, I am Kagamine, Rin."

The room was still dead silent..

…

"KYA! HE'S SO CUTE! KYA!" The room was, again, in uproar.

I glance over to the other members of the Host Club.

_Maybe I should.. smile, or something.._

So I did. And when I did, everyone looked at me in shock.

_Was I.. ugly?_

The reactions proved me wrong. Before I knew it, the entire room started.. BLUSHING! Even the members of the Host Club were.

_I'm cute? Heh.._

I tried to be as cute as possible to get them to blush even harder.

_How about.. giggling?_

I took a huge breath and giggled as adorable as I possibly could and said, "Please take care of me." **:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Doki Doki

**Hello! Miittan is sorry for not updating faster! There was a big project I had that was due so.. I'll try harder next time! Oh, and Miittan is also sorry for having the first two chapters being so boring... I'll put more romance and interesting stuff, so please don't leave! Anyway, _enjoy _the story!**

_**Chapter 3: Doki Doki**_

Rin's POV

_Welcome to Krypton High, a highly prestigious school for the rich and smart. No, I am not rich at all but I'm attending this school. Half a year ago, I earned a scholarship to attend this school. This makes me the most intelligent student in the district. At first, I thought this was going to be my debut... But if you look at the position I'm in now..._

"RI~N!"

_It's hell._

Kaito holds up a large picture frame visible to all of the members of the Host Club.

"Why won't you revert back to the cute person you were in this picture?!" he says, pointing at the enlarged photo of me.

"Sorry for not being cute! And please don't enlarge my I.D. picture without my permission!" _Damn it! This person gives me such a headache!_

_This, right here, is my life now. You see, two days ago, I had just entered high school, but, unfortunately got grape juice spilled all over my white uniform. (Cries) AND THAT UNIFORM WAS SO EXPENSIVE TOO! I HAD TO SPEND ALL MY TIME WORKING **FIVE **DIFFERENT PART-TIME JOBS TO BUY IT! (Clears throat) Anyway, I tried to check the infirmary for spare uniforms but all I found were uniforms for male students. I mean, what kind of school has spare male uniforms but no female uniforms?! I had no other choice. It was either I wear a dirty uniform or wear a clean, male uniform. Because I am a very nervous person, the people that were eying me made me run to a near room. And that's when "they" appeared. It was terrible! They forced me into signing their club application form, and now I'm a part of it until I graduate.._

"Speaking of which, how DID this (points at I.D. photo of when I had beautiful, long hair) turn into this (points to photo of me before the makeover the Host Club gave me)?" the two shotas ask in unison.

I thought for a moment and finally answered. "Before coming to this school, I went to a party. The girls didn't want to mingle with me so I ended up mingling with the guys instead. Then when I went outside, some girls yelled at me, blurting out complete nonsense about me being a "slut" and threw paint at me which landed around the edge of my hair, up to the middle. It was too troublesome to spend so much time washing it out, so I cut it short instead. I still don't get why they did that. I don't even know them!"

The Five Guys' POV

_They were obviously jealous of you talking to the guys, of course. Her naivety is on a whole different level..._

Rin's POV

Kaito's face looked at me in disbelief and started babbling, "How dare they! Princesses shouldn't be acting like that! …... They should call up their private armies instead! It definitely wouldn't waste their time and strength to call up their armies to attack than attacking directly themselves. (Looks at Rin) I mean, not that I would WANT you to be attacked! I just find it a waste of time to attack you. I mean, NO! I don't mean that you ARE a waste of time! I just... need to shut up..."

Everyone (except Kaito)'s POV

_What a dumb ass._

Rin's POV

Suddenly, screaming and loud voices were heard outside. The Host Club all stared at each other and ran outside.

When I pushed open the door, I automatically yelled, "WHAT'S GOING-"

I was interrupted by the presence of four, dazzling girls, one with teal, long hair in pigtails, another with brown, short hair, another girl with mid-long, green hair, and another with curly, red hair.

It was the girls from the popular modeling and singing group from Krypton Records called, "Kryptonite." **(See what I did there? ;D )**

"Nee-san? What are you doing here?" Mikuo directed to the leader of the group, Hatsune, Miku.

I have already forgotten he had a sister. This has been my first time seeing the two, together, in person, even though they're siblings, twins, nonetheless. The two looked extremely perfect just by standing next to each other, which made all of the other girls scream, and the boys with nosebleeds.

"Oh nothing~" the older twin chanted giving him a bear hug. "I just wanted to see my cute, little brother!"

"But, Nee-san, it's very rare for you to want to see me, just because. And at the club room? You've never, EVER wanted to have anything to deal with or went anywhere NEAR the club." The younger twin looked as if he can smell something fishy.

"Whaaaattt? Do you NOT trust your Nee-san, Mikuo? May I remind you, it's me you're talking to and about." She raised an eyebrow and quickly glanced over me and back. "I just wanted to see you and what's new to your club, that's all!"

_She looked at me.. I know it! And by "new", does she mean-?_

"Anyways, Mikuo, me and my friends will be staying at your house for a couple days... or weeks.." she coughed.

"Well, okay, but..." Mikuo was smart enough to know that his sister may be up to something.

_Although she is a talented singer and model, she is DEFINITELY not a good actress._

As I glanced behind the grinning older twin, her friends were scanning my entire body, from the tip of my toes, to the top of my head.

_What's going on?_

Watching the other Host Club members' expressions, they, too, knew something just wasn't at all right with their sudden appearance.

_For a while, I should just stay as a bystander and wait 'til something happens._

The Host Club, including the members of Kryptonite, leave the crowded hallway and enter the clubroom, locking the giant, well-decorated door behind them. As we all sat down to get comfortable, my heart writhed in my chest, in suspicion and curiosity of the four girls sitting across from me. At the corner of my eye, I saw two of them eying me, and the other two whispering about.

I was just about to quickly stand up and make an excuse to quickly leave, when Miku suddenly announced to everyone, "I'm interested in learning about the newest member," looking at me.

"Hello. My name is Hatsune, Miku, the elder sister of your friend Mikuo. Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Hatsune-sempai. My name is Kagamine, Rin. How rude of me not to introduce myself first. I apologize."

"Oh, what kind manners you have! And, please, you don't have to be so formal to me because I'm your sempai. Please, call me, Miku."

"Ah, yes, Hatsu-.. (Coughs) Miku..." _Despite her obvious brother-complex towards Mikuo-sempai, she has polite manners towards his friends. Maybe I'm wrong about her being suspicious. No, I can't trust her just yet. I still don't even trust her brother.._

"Anyways, Rin-kun, may I please speak to you privately in another room?"

The two eyeballs planted in my head grew wide. I glanced over to her friends, to the other Host Club members, to Mikuo-sempai, and back at Miku, herself. All of the others, even including Miku's friends had the same shocked expression glued onto their face. _If I'm going to talk to her privately in some room without any of the others, I better be cautious and watch her every move._

"Shall we?"

"Yes, Miku-chan." I gave her the same picture-perfect smile she attempted giving me. _If she wants me to trust her, I will.. _I grin at the sight of her back.

~ O.O ~

I entered the room before her, as she suddenly slams and locks the door behind her. _Shit! I think my plan back-fired!_

"Rin-kun.. Or should I say, Rin-chan?"

_What?!_

Miku looked up and smiled at me with a tiny laugh following. "Hehe! Don't give me that look. You're face is just too cute!" Miku gives off a sigh and looks at me with a long face. "Hmph! I know you're a girl. You don't have to hide it around me!"

"H-how.. did you find out?"

"OH! It started a couple of days back when a couple of my fans, who attended this school, told me about the new member. I was scared to see if it was another weirdo who joined. So.. I kinda checked your personal information, hope you don't mind. I was relieved to find out it was you, the smartest student in the district, even smarter than me. I really adored you. Your grades were absolutely perfect! I have never seen more hundreds since my last paycheck. It's amazing, you have such an intelligent brain, even though you're a commoner who barely has any time for anything because she has to work 20 times more than me to get money that is 30% of my paycheck!"

_Now it's kind of hard to tell if she's either complimenting me, or mocking me.. Is this the new form of taunting? And her definition of "kinda" is my definition of "a much greater extent." -.-_

"So.. Why did you want to see me privately because of this?"

"Because..."

_Huh?_

Miku slowly walked over to me, pushing my back against the wall. She placed her hands on my chest. One of her hands slowly extended to my thigh. Miku gently brushed her fingers up and down against the side.

_W-What?_

"M-Miku-!"

The hand that was plopped on my chest covered my entire mouth.

"Shh.. Hush.. I just.. I just want..."

She grew silent for a moment.

"I just want myself to be the person to make your heart beat!"

**O.o WHOA! What does Miku-chan mean by that?! Find out in the next chapter, coming soon to a computer near you!**


	4. Chapter 4: I Don't Plan To Leave

**WAH! Sorry that it took a while for me to update! Here's another chapter of Vocaloid High School Host Club: Miittan's Version! Thank you to everyone who had read the story so far! I love you! Thanks, again! ENJOY!**

_**Chapter 4: I Don't Plan To Leave**_

Rin's POV:

The words of that pretty model and singer echoed through my mind.

_I just want myself to be the person to make your heart beat!_

_How in the world was I supposed to know the meaning of that?! If Miku hates the boys around her, has a brother-complex towards Mikuo-sempai, and has just said **that** to me.. does she have an incestuous yuri fetish?!_

"Rinny, why did you just slap yourself?"

_Now she's calling me, "Rinny?!"_

"N-no! I-I-I-I..." _Damn it! Why won't I stop stuttering?!_

"Calm down, Rinny! Here." Miku went on her tiptoes to match the same height as mine. (Slurp)

O/O ← Rin

O

"BHJDWQHBXUH GHSEVCYUVWUDX ZUWDVB WHQ DUWOGQVDWQUHGOOQGOYUEW KAITO IS AN IDIOT IWUHBIDBQWYUVDWU!" Rin began screaming at the VERY top of her lungs.

_SHE! LICKED! MY! FACE! _

"W-WHY-"

"Because you had cookie crumbs from those cookies we had in the clubroom earlier. Sorry I didn't tell you..." Miku crossed her legs shyly, attempting to make me fall for her puppy face and forget everything that happened.

"Well, what did you mean by what you said earlier?!" Rin said trying to hold back her desire to scream.

"When?" As if I'd fall for that act.

"When you said... When you said that you wanted to be-" **SLAM!**

The two of us turned to see the Host Club members, along with Miku's friends, at the doorway with several weapons: bats, crowbars, and– _a leek?_

"Here, Nee-san! Come here, girl!" Mikuo said as if she were a dog, while whipping the leek around in the air.

Miku's eyes shone brightly as she waved her butt in the air, ran to Mikuo-sempai, and tackled the leek in his hand. _Just like a dog._ She gave a playful bark to the younger twin that was now petting her. _Is she REALLY the older one?_

"W-what's going—?" _I hate it when I stutter._

"Nee-san, what did you do to Rin?" Mikuo-sempai glared at her as she was enjoying HIS leek.

Miku lightly licked her fingers and smacked it into the air. "RIN!"

I felt myself flinch as she wore a serious look on her face.

"Join us.." She softly whispered.

"Wha-"

"JOIN US! JOIN OUR GROUP!"

All of the Host Club members glared at Miku and her friends.

"Heh. Why are you guys being so overprotective? You just wanted her as entertainment, right?"

_Entertainment?_

"NO! I will not allow you to treat my gorgeous Rinny as a man, any longer! SHE. IS. A. GIRL!" Miku's face grew red from anger. "So, Rinny, what do you think about going to OUR school? You know, Krypton All-Girls Academy. Just ditch Krypton High! Our school is just as prestigious. All of the girls will fall in love with you! Weren't you wishing for a debut?" she suddenly dropped her tone to a much softer one as she talked to me.

_She knew I hoped for a debut! I only told my friends about that! Just how much has she investigated me?! (Facepalm) Don't tell me that my friends fell for her bad acting..._

"Rin! We're sorry but.." The Host Club members stared at me apologetically as Gakupo-sempai carried me away, the members of Kryptonite chasing us as the others tried to block their way.

"Gakupo-sempai! Where are we going?"

"Don't worry." He spoke calmly, carried me on his back, ran away quickly, and didn't break a sweat. This was the first time I heard him talk alone without having the other members talking with him in unison.

Meanwhile...

"Nee-san! Give up!" Mikuo panted heavily.

"Never! Rinny-chan is mine! You don't deserve such a delicate and soft girl!" All of Kryptonite agreed.

"But Nee-san! She's in OUR club! She signed our application form!"

"You FORCED her! What did she do to be punished with disgusting folk such as YOUR group! She deserves to be entitled as a student of Krypton All-Girls Academy than be in YOUR stupid club! Oh, but you're always my number one, Mikuo-kun!" She ran in her brother's arms.

Mikuo started to become irritated. He tried pulling away from his sister's deadly arms, but she hook onto him like she would with leek.

Remembering what her objective was, she unhooked herself from him and ran to her destination finding Rin sleeping on a couch.

Hours Later...

I awoke to the sound of voices and crashing.

I slowly lifted my eyes open and the first thing I see is..

"We'll stop cross-dressing if YOU stop cross-dressing!" Miku and Mikuo both yelled at each other in sync.

_What the hell?!_

At one side of the clubroom was the Host Club members wearing girls' clothing. The other side had the members of Kryptonite wearing boys' clothing.

"Rin-chan is NEVER going to leave us!" The gentle, younger twin was actually screaming at his Nee-san.

"Is TO!"

"Is NOT!"

The twins kept on arguing like children, while throwing any objects within reach at the opposing side. I could literally feel myself do an anime sweatdrop, until the two "children" grew exhausted, collapsing next to the others.

"I'll.. never... ah... hand... her.. (cough).. over.." Mikuo manages to slip past his mouth while panting heavily.

"We'll... ah... see... about... that.." Miku rolled over on her side hugging one of her poor friend's leg. Her friend just shrugged and lightly petted Miku, who was about to pass out.

"Mm... PFFFFFTTTT!" I began rolling on the floor, laughing at the twins who just stared in shock.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" My heart felt like it was going to stop as I cried a puddle of joy.

"(Sigh) Geez! What are you two overreacting about?!" I gently wiped away a tear that was forming at the corner of my eye. I look at Miku who was being held in her friend's arms like a baby.

I gently take her soft, pale hands and slightly bow my head down. "I'm really sorry, Miku-sempai. I'm honored by your invitation to join you, but, unfortunately, I can't." _Haven't I always wanted to leave? Why aren't I accepting?!_

The silence lasted for a moment. At the corner of my eye, I saw a gentle smirk wrapped around Miku's face.

"I knew. You don't have to explain to me," is all she replied to me with.

_What does she mean by that?_

The smiles on everyone's face lasted until Miku suddenly smirked, "Hmph... MUAHAHAHA! Instead, I, the powerful, beautiful, talented, adorable, lovable, huggable... **(Ten Minutes Later..) **gorgeous, and intelligent Miku Hatsune, shall now attend this school and become this (I faintly hear Miku say: horrid) club's manager!"

A silence and dark aura spread throughout the room as if it were a contagious disease.

Everyone breathed in a huge amount of air and let it out. **"****NO WAY!"**

-_Vocaloid High School Host Club-_

After we tried to refuse Miku's offer, and lost, the members of Kryptonite left the school grounds, skipping. The sun shone brightly into the building, ready to be set.

Four of the members of the Host Club left, leaving only me and Mikuo-sempai alone.

"Rin." I look up to see Mikuo's smiling face looking down at me. The effect of the bright sun shone on his face, his pupils' color getting lighter. I now understand why he was known as a prince. Everything about him was so gentle. He was just so... gorgeous.

"Thank you for not leaving the club. I was afraid that you were going to accept her offer and leave us. I thought you hated us. I was wrong to doubt you. I'm sorry." While he apologized, I stood there, silent, completely mesmerized by his flawless features. I just stood there without replying and slowly began feeling bad.

"Mi–.." Suddenly, Mikuo grabbed hold of my shoulders. He stood there, staring into my eyes for who-knows-how-long. After a while, he pulled me into his chest while my hands clutched onto his shirt. He held me, tightly, as if he were a child, and I was his teddy bear. My arms reached out to hug him back.

Through his thin shirt, I could feel his muscular body structure. I felt so small and fragile in his strong arms while my heart throbbed through my chest. My bloodstream traveled to the top of my head. I felt like I was about to go crazy just then. The heart that rested in my chest suddenly started racing so fast, that I grew afraid of Mikuo accidentally hearing it. _What's wrong with me? Why is my chest throbbing so much? Have I gotten sick? What's happening?_

Slowly, I felt my desire of escaping this club dissolve into thin air, completely. At that moment, I understood what Miku-sempai meant.

_I grew close to those idiots._

"Thank you, Rin." Mikuo gently whispered in my ear.

After standing there in his arms for so long, he let go.

"So, why DID you reject her offer?"

Quickly, I tilted my head away and began staring at the floor.

"_Why" you ask..because..._

"I don't plan to leave."


End file.
